Waleriana
by 0Phani0
Summary: Choroba jedynego dziecka Francisa zmusza mężczyznę, by wybrał się prosić o pomoc do osoby, o której normalnie nawet by nie pomyślał. AU, tłumaczenie z angielskiego.


**Autor: **lost_hitsu

**Oryginał: **sheep-astray. livejournal. (c)(o)(m) /9068 . (h)(t)(m)(l)

**Tłumaczenie:** Phani

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **jest

* * *

**Waleriana**

Francis wiedział, iż życie z reguły nie kłopotało się, by z wyprzedzeniem uprzedzić, że stanie się coś złego; katastrofy zawsze przychodziły w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Kiedy w sobotnie popołudnie obserwował, jak Matthew radośnie biega po jego winnicy, nic nie wskazywało, że za kilka godzin chłopiec nie będzie chciał zjeść kolacji i wkrótce, złożony gorączką, położy się z wypiekami na twarzy i szklistymi, patrzącymi w przestrzeń oczami.

Wieczorem Matthew zapadł w niespokojny sen i od tamtego czasu się nie obudził. Minęły dwa dni, a desperacja Francisa wzrastała z minuty na minutę. Coś, co początkowo uznał za normalne zmęczenie po dniu pełnym zabaw, teraz groziło zabraniem mu najcenniejszej dla niego osoby.

Wezwał lekarza, starszego, łysego mężczyznę o odrobinę zrzędliwym charakterze, lecz sercu miękkim jak masło, który uznał, że obiad jest wystarczającą zapłatą za wizytę – wiedział, że życie raczej nie mogło być łatwe dla wdowca zajmującego się czterolatkiem. Ale nieważne, jak się starał, po przysłuchaniu się płytkiemu oddechowi chłopca i zbadaniu jego pulsu, mógł jedynie poradzić Francisowi, by zmoczyć kilka prześcieradeł w zimnej wodzie i owinąć nimi drżące dziecko, żeby zbić gorączkę.

Francis próbował. Próbował też wykąpać go w chłodnej wodzie i nakarmić rosołem, którego Matthew nie mógł przełknąć. Została mu tylko modlitwa, a Francis Bonnefoy nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak bezradny i zdesperowany, jak wtedy, gdy siedział przy łóżku swojego syna, obserwował, jak jego drobne ciało napadają drgawki wywoływane gorączką, i powtarzał wyuczone na pamięć słowa w nadziei, że wyższa siła w jakiś magiczny sposób uzdrowi Matthewa.

Chłopiec niknął w oczach.

* * *

Francis prawie padał z nóg, lecz nie przejmował się zmęczeniem, za to usiłował przypomnieć sobie wszelkie możliwe znane sobie leki. Wtedy odgrzebał z pamięci pewną plotkę, pogłoskę o starym człowieku żyjącym w samotnej chacie głęboko w lesie.

Niektórzy mówili, że nigdy nie wychodził z domu, a inni twierdzili, iż widzieli, jak po zmierzchu zakrada się do wioski. Ksiądz lubił wspominać o nim w kazaniach – o „zagubionej duszy, która już oddała się Złu".

Ale kowal uparcie powtarzał każdemu, kto chciał go wysłuchać, że to dziwny, samotny mężczyzna mieszkający w tym domu uratował jego nogę, którą po kopnięciu konia każdy doktor kazałby amputować.

Jedno spojrzenie na ukochaną twarz syna, teraz upiornie bladą wszędzie poza policzkami, na których gościły niezdrowe rumieńce, i Francis wiedział, w które pogłoski uwierzyć.

Owinął śpiącego Matthewa kocami i, wziąwszy go w ramiona, udał się do chaty, a ostatnie promienie słońca chowającego się za horyzontem pokazywały mu drogę.

* * *

Dom był mniejszy, niż Francis sobie wyobrażał. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed drewnianymi drzwiami i zadrżał z zimna, jednak ciche mamrotanie dobiegające ze strony Matthewa nie pozostawiało czasu na wahanie. Zapukał.

Przez chwilę słyszał tylko szelest liści oraz dochodzące z oddali hukanie sowy, ale wkrótce do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk kroków i drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem.

- Coś ty za jeden, do diaska?

Francis zamarł z otwartymi ustami i oczami utkwionymi w człowieku, który warknął na niego z pogardą mogącą sprawić, że słabsi duchem odwróciliby się na pięcie i odeszli.

Ten mężczyzna w niczym nie przypominał starego, pomarszczonego pustelnika – a kogoś takiego spodziewał się Francis. Jego włosy rzeczywiście przypominały ptasie gniazdo, o jego wielkich brwiach można było powiedzieć to samo, a lniana koszula, którą miał na sobie, z pewnością nie była nowa… Ale wykrzywiona złością twarz była młoda, być może młodsza niż ta Francisa, a mężczyzna zamiast jak chudy, zgarbiony starzec, wyglądał na dobrze zbudowanego i silnego, choć szczupłego młodzieńca.

- Proszę, wybacz mi, że nachodzę cię o tak wczesnej porze, nazywam się Francis Bonnefoy, mieszkam przy winnicy za cmentarzem – powiedział Francis, kiedy udało mu sie wreszcie odzyskać głos. – I… mój jedyny syn jest bardzo chory, nie budzi się i ma wysoką gorączkę i… i przyszedłem, bo miałem nadzieję, że mógłbyś mu pomóc.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i przeniósł spojrzenie z Francisa na nieruchome zawiniątko w jego ramionach, jednak nie odezwał się słowem.

- Proszę – powtórzył Francis i sam również spojrzał na bladą twarz swojego syna. – Błagam, dam ci wszystko, co mam, nie ma tego wiele, ale wszystko, o co poprosisz, moją winnicę, dom… moje życie, tylko pomóż… – załamał mu się głos. Zacisnął oczy i przycisnął wargi do rozpalonego czoła Matthewa.

- Daj go tu. – Mężczyzna zostawił otwarte drzwi i cofnął się do środka, by rozpalić prawie całkowicie wygasły ogień w kominku. – I nie zadawaj głupich pytań! – Pierwszy wydany przez niego nakaz został złamany natychmiast, kiedy Francis równocześnie z jego słowami spytał go o imię.

- Arthur Kirkland – odpowiedział mężczyzna, jakby samo mówienie go irytowało. Wskazał na zajmujące większą część pomieszczenia łóżko stojące niedaleko kominka.

To, co stało się później, znów sprawiło, że Francis czuł się całkowicie bezużyteczny. Siedział na jedynym krześle, które znajdowało się w izbie, i patrzył, jak Arthur ściągał z jego syna warstwy koców, potem delikatnie dotykał jego kończyn i z uchem przyciśniętym do piersi chłopca przysłuchiwał się jego płytkiemu oddechowi.

- No dobrze, Francis. – Arthur z powrotem zapiął koszulę Matthewa i owinął go kocami. – Nie jestem w stanie nic obiecać, ale mogę spróbować pomóc twojemu synowi.

Francis kiwnął głową, nie odrywając spojrzenia od swojego dziecka.

- Rozumiem, i jeżeli to zrobisz, na zawsze pozostanę twoim dłużnikiem.

- Doskonale. – Arthur minął Francisa i chwycił płaszcz, który był zawieszony na gwoździu wbitym w ścianę. – Muszę zebrać trochę świeżych ziół, aby przygotować lekarstwo. Powinienem wrócić za niecałą godzinę. – Zmarszczył brwi, jak gdyby po raz pierwszy dostrzegł twarz Francisa, i dodał: – A ty lepiej się prześpij, dużo i tak teraz nie zdziałasz.

I zniknął w ciemności otaczającej dom, a Francis przyciągnął krzesło do łóżka, pewien, że nie udałoby mu się skorzystać z rady Arthura, nawet gdyby miał na to ochotę.

Ale jak to często bywa, jego organizm go zdradził. Francis obudził się na dźwięk metalowej łyżki przesuwanej po ściance miski – albo raczej kociołka, wnioskując z kształtu tego naczynia. Arthur stał przy kominku i cierpliwie mieszał zawartość.

Drobna dłoń, którą Francis trzymał przez cały ten czas, wciąż była pokryta cienką warstwą potu.

* * *

Po wielu trudach udało im się zmusić Matthewa, by przełknął lekarstwo, które okazało się być wodnistą papką w kolorze uschniętej letniej trawy.

- Ostrzegam cię, zanim dowiemy się, czy zioła zadziałały, miną godziny, jeśli nie dni, a nawet wtedy potrzeba będzie tygodni, żeby w pełni wyzdrowiał – powiedział Arthur, kiedy w końcu usiadł na rozklekotanym krześle. Francis zajął miejsce na łóżku, głowę Matthewa położył sobie na kolanach. – Nie spodziewaj się żadnych cudów.

- Nie martw się, już dawno temu przestałem wierzyć w czary. – Francis spojrzał na ogień płonący w kominku. Jego myśli odpłynęły do starego, dusznego pokoju, w którym zamieszkała jego babcia oraz jej opowieści. – Jako dziecko wierzyłem, że nasza bieda może zostać wymazana jednym, pojedynczym zaklęciem… Gdybym tylko spotkał czarownika, który potrafiłby to zrobić… – Arthur oparł stopy na belach, z których zrobione było łóżko, ale nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób, więc Francis kontynuował. – Wtedy zrozumiałem, że magia nie istnieje, i marzyłem, żeby poślubić szlachciankę, która zabrałaby mnie z mojej nędznej chatki do innego, lśniącego życia, gdzie ludzie nie przejmują się, czy w spiżarni jest wystarczająco jedzenia, by móc przetrwać następne dwa dni.

- Tak jakby ktoś w ogóle wierzył w magię – dodał Arthur cicho.

Francis skinął głową.

- Ale wtedy moje plany poszły z dymem, bo… cóż, jedna dziewczyna z wioski zaszła ze mną w ciążę. Moi rodzice dawno już nie żyli, ale proboszcz i reszta ludzi nakłonili mnie, żebym się z nią ożenił.

- Ona…

- Tak, umarła. Niedługo po tym, jak urodziła Matthewa. – Francis znów spojrzał na syna i przeczesał jego jasne włosy palcami. – A uwierzyłbyś, że… nagle zostałem ojcem, i w tamtej chwili mój świat obrócił się do góry nogami, i nic nie liczyło się dla mnie tak bardzo, jak tylko szczęście tego maleńkiego, różowego dziecka, które…

Francis zacisnął usta i odwrócił głowę, zamrugał. Arthur wstał, nagle bardzo zainteresowany kociołkiem, i krzesło zaszurało o drewnianą podłogę.

- A ty? – Francis odchrząknął i zwrócił się do pochylonych pleców Arthura, który dalej zajmował się garnuszkiem. – Dlaczego zupełnie normalny, nijak niezniekształcony człowiek zamyka się w małej chatce i udaje zjadającego dzieci, pustelniczego wilkołaka?

Łyżka uderzyła o podłogę.

- Przez ludzi takich jak ty! – Arthur odwrócił się do Francisa i wzburzony zmrużył oczy. – Przesądnych, ślepych ludzi takich jak ty, którzy zakładają, że jeśli choć trochę różnisz się od pozostałych, że jeśli jesteś gwoździem, który wystaje z rzędu, to z pewnością żywisz się wątrobami noworodków i jesteś winien wszelkim problemom z uprawami!

- Nie powiedziałem nic takiego, nie nazywaj mnie ślepym, przesądnym… – Francis już szykował się do gniewnej riposty, lecz ledwo słyszalny szelest pościeli sprawił, że słowa zamarły mu na języku.

Matthew się poruszył.

Obaj mężczyźni zamarli, wpatrując się, jak chłopiec powoli, pomału otworzył oczy, a jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie spoczęło na twarzy ojca.

- Papo… Pić…

Arthur niemal przewrócił stół, kiedy rzucił się do dzbanka z wodą, a potem patrzył, jak Francis ostrożnie przytrzymywał drewniany kubek przy ustach swojego syna.

Chłopiec nie wypił nawet jednej trzeciej zawartości naczynia, ale mężczyźni i tak westchnęli z ulgą, kiedy zamknął oczy i odpłynął w niespokojny sen. Zdążyli już zapomnieć o kłótni.

* * *

Niedługo po tym zaczęli przygotowywać się do snu.

- Zajmę miejsce na krześle, to dla mnie nic nowego – wyjaśnił Arthur, wzruszając ramionami, gdy Francis nieporadnie zapytał o niewystarczającą ilość łóżek.

Francis obiecał sobie, że do tego, co Arthur zażyczy sobie w zamian za lekarstwo, doda butelkę swojego najlepszego różowego wina, i ostrożnie położył się na wąskim materacu, układając głowę Matthewa na swojej piersi.

* * *

Ogień w kominku już zgasł i tylko dzięki tlącemu się żarowi w izbie tańczyły ulotne cienie.

- Arthur?

- Co? – Głos mężczyzny był cichy, ale nie zaspany.

- Wiesz, że nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która się nie wpasowuje i na którą krzywo patrzą. Nie jest łatwo wychować dziecko, kiedy nie masz przy sobie kobiety. – Arthur skinął głową na znak, że słucha. – Jak tylko owdowiejesz, wszyscy chcą, żebyś ponownie się ożenił. A jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zaczynają plotkować. Wszędzie ich słyszysz, nawet zza pleców w kościelnej ławce. Każdy powtarza, że „mężczyzna nie może dobrze zająć się dzieckiem" i „teraz wygląda, jakby przygarnął sobie małego bękarta".

- Ludzie są głupi.

Francis się uśmiechnął.

Nastała minuta ciszy, a trzask drewna wypełnił pomieszczenie dziwnym uczuciem swojskości.

- Czemu nie wziąłeś ślubu ponownie? – spytał Arthur.

- Nie spotkałem kobiety, która byłaby godna zostanie matką Matthewa.

Arthur nie odpowiedział, więc Francis założył, że mężczyzna zasnął. On sam nie zmrużył oka jeszcze długo, z niepokojem wsłuchując się w zbyt cichy oddech swojego syna. Ta bitwa nie została jeszcze wygrana.

* * *

Kilka godzin później obudziły go zaciśnięte na jego ramieniu dłonie Arthura oraz słowa:

- Wynoś się stąd!

Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany; promienie świtu padające do środka przez małe, kwadratowe okno było jedynym źródłem światła.

Ktoś dobijał się do drzwi, a brzmiało to tak, jakby przynajmniej cztery silne, męskie ręce starały się przebić przez twarde dębowe drewno.

- Co… co się dzieje? Kto to? – Owinął ramiona wokół syna śpiącego na swoich kolanach, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Kto… wieśniacy, aby niby kto? Teraz wstawaj i pospiesz się, w spiżarni jest tylne wyjście. Idź już!

Więcej uderzeń w drzwi i krzyki:

- Kirkland! Wyłaź stamtąd, wiemy, że tam jesteś!

- Czego oni chcą? – Francis wciąż nie zszedł z łóżka, przenosił tylko spojrzenie z wejścia do chaty na ciężko oddychającego Arthura i z powrotem.

- Kirkland, posunąłeś się za daleko, zbezcześciłeś świętą ziemię i zakłóciłeś spokój zmarłych! – krzyknęły głosy zza drzwi. Francis rozpoznał paru wieśniaków. – Zapłacisz za to!

- Głupcy, potrzebowałem waleriany, żeby przygotować lek, nie zrobiłem nic z waszymi drogocennymi grobami!

W odpowiedzi drzwi zatrzęsły się od uderzenia kilku męskich ciał i pęknięcia wokół zawiasów jasno wykazały, że nie wytrzymają długo.

Dłonie wczepiające się w ramię Francisa zaciskały się już boleśnie mocno.

- Posłuchaj, uciekniesz stąd i znajdziesz najbliższy dom, w którym pozwolą ci spędzić noc, i nigdy nie powiesz nikomu, że kiedykolwiek tu byłeś, jasne? Inaczej ciebie też dorwą.

- A co z tobą?

- Ukryję się gdzieś w lasach, ale nie mogę tu zostać, nie widzisz?

- Nie! – Francis stanął na nogach, tuląc swojego chłopca do piersi. – Nie możesz odejść, Matthew umrze bez twojego lekarstwa, nie możesz… – Drzwiami wstrząsnął kolejny huk i obaj mężczyźni wiedzieli, że zawiasy nie wytrzymają trzeciego ataku. – Pójdę z tobą. – Francis spojrzał na niego z determinacją, a Arthur miał niemal ochotę uderzyć go z frustracji.

- Nie, nie pójdziesz!

Drzwi wypadły z zawiasów i siedmiu wieśniaków, silnych, dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn uzbrojonych w to, co akurat mogli chwycić – noże, łopaty, kosy – wtargnęło do środka. Rozejrzeli się i dostrzegli Francisa, który mocno obejmował chorego Matthewa.

- Bonnefoy!

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Razem to uknuli!

Francis poczuł, że dłonie Arthura zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstka niczym imadła kowala, i zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje, został wciągnięty do spiżarni.

- Sprzedał Kirklandowi swojego syna! – krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn, a do uszu Francisa dobiegł odgłos roztrzaskiwanego drewna; wieśniacy ze złości niszczyli wszystko, co wpadło im w ręce.

- Złapcie obu!

Arthur w końcu otworzył drzwi i wypadli prosto w las. Francis rozpaczliwie przyciskał Matthewa do piersi, usiłując nadążyć za niezwykle szybko biegnącym Arthurem i nie wywrócić się na nierównym gruncie.

- Nie mogę… Po prostu nie wierzę, że jesteś aż tak głupi – wyjąkał zdyszany Arthur. – Teraz nie możesz tam wrócić!

- Nie chcę wracać! – krzyknął Francis w biegu. Z wysiłku bolał go brzuch. – I nie mogę, mój syn nie przeżyje bez twojej okropnej, zielonej paćki! – Arthur zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by odpowiedzieć, jednak zauważył ruch w oddali; mężczyźni z wioski biegli za nimi, Francis mógł już słabo usłyszeć ich głosy.

- Znaleźli nas – stwierdził Arthur.

Francis poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do serca, i instynktownie zacieśnił uścisk wokół Matthewa.

- Nie dam rady już dalej biec – powiedział cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, co to oznaczało; wieśniacy go nie oszczędzą, ale być może okażą litość jego synowi.

- Cofnij się. – Arthur nagle podszedł do niego jeszcze o krok bliżej, na jego twarzy odbijały się powaga i koncentracja, a on sam wydawał się wyższy, jakby dopiero teraz całkowicie się wyprostował.

Francis usłuchał bez słowa.

- Pamiętaj, robię to dla tego dziecka, a nie dla jego durnego ojca, który nie umie słuchać, co się do niego mówi – stwierdził i odwrócił głowę, jakby zatwierdzał miejsce, w którym stał Francis. – Nie ruszaj się stąd.

Po tym wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę i – Francis kilkakrotnie zamrugał oczami, ale nic się nie zmieniło – na jego odwróconej dłoni pojawiła się mała kula światła. Arthur podniósł to do twarzy i Francis, prawie bojąc się oddychać, zdał sobie sprawę, że Arthur do tego mówił.

I nagle las zaczęła ogarniać ciemność, jak gdyby słońce zdecydowało ponownie schować się za horyzontem. Mrok opadał niczym mgła, cichymi, czarnymi falami zsuwał się z wierzchołków drzew, aż dotknął ziemi i wszystko stało się czarne jak smoła.

Tego było za wiele.

Francis skulił się i schylił głowę, by spojrzeć na twarz swojego syna, zasłonić go, spróbować ochronić jedyne, co mu zostało. Był pewien, że wszyscy zaraz umrą.

Lecz wtedy coś – dłoń Arthura – zacisnęło się mocno na jego nadgarstku i Francis zobaczył światło wśród ciemności. Dosłownie. Pod połami płaszcza Arthura unosiła kula światła, oświetlając ich twarze łagodnym, bursztynowym blaskiem.

- Chodźmy, ona pokaże nam drogę – szepnął Arthur, a Francis na szczęście przypomniał sobie, jak używać nóg.

* * *

Dopiero po trzech godzinach wydostali się z ciemności, która najwyraźniej okryła cały las. Gdy weszli na niewielką polanę, przez którą płynął strumyk, oślepiło ich słońce, które o tej porze stało już wysoko na niebie.

Francis ułożył syna na świeżej, miękkiej trawie, i prawie zapłakał z radości, gdy okazało się, że czoło Matthewa nie jest cieplejsze niż zazwyczaj.

- Nie wiem, jak mogę ci się odpłacić za lekarstwo, które dla niego przygotowałeś – głos Francisa nie świadczył o niepewności, którą na jego miejscu okazałby Arthur – ale może będę dla ciebie gotować, jeśli nie lubisz tego robić? Jestem w tym całkiem dobry.

Arthur odchrząknął, zakłopotany.

- Cóż, jak na razie musimy znaleźć miejsce, które mogłoby robić za kuchnię.

- A potem wyjaśnisz mi, co to było i jak to zrobiłeś – dodał Francis tak cicho, że wiatr pewnie porwał jego słowa, nie dopuszczając ich do uszu drugiego mężczyzny.

Arthur w końcu westchnął z ulgą i przymknął oczy, na które padały jasne promienie.

- Chyba nie mam wyboru, muszę wam pozwolić ze mną zostać.

Francis otarł czoło syna zmoczoną w strumieniu chusteczką.

- Owszem, musisz – odpowiedział.

- A myślałem, że uda mi się spędzić życie samotnie, bez irytujących ludzi wtykających nosy w nieswoje sprawy.

- Nie widzę tu żadnych irytujących ludzi, tylko małego aniołka oraz jego przemiłego ojca.

Arthur skrzywił się w jego stronę, jednak tym razem wyraz jego twarzy był łagodniejszy niż poprzedniej nocy, kiedy otwierał im drzwi.

Francis odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

- Daj spokój, nie widzisz, że obaj tu nie pasujemy? Może spotkanie cię już od początku było moim przeznaczeniem.

- Wpadłeś na mnie w bardzo dziwnym okresie mojego życia.

- Zaufaj mi, wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

- Arthur, co to jest?

Matthew przykuca w niskiej trawie na skraju łąki i wskazuje na małego, żółto-pomarańczowego kwiatka prawie całkowicie przykrytego przez zielone liście.

Arthur klęka obok.

- Rozmawialiśmy o nim w zeszłym tygodniu, pamiętasz?

Matthew ze skupieniem marszczy brwi, a Arthur czuje ochotę, by uszczypać go w policzki. Chłopiec ma teraz sześć lat i jego twarz dalej jest dziecięco pucołowata, ale on sam jest niezwykle bystry jak na swój wiek. Arthur ma mu tyle do opowiedzenia o otaczającym ich świecie.

- Wiem, że to nie mniszek – stwierdza Matthew po chwili i spogląda na Arthura. Mężczyzna mruga porozumiewawczo i szepcze, jakby to był wielki sekret:

- Spróbuj powąchać!

Matthew posłusznie opuszcza głowę i przybliża nos do płatków kwiatu. Znany, tak-naprawdę-nie-przyjemny-ale-też-nie-przykry zapach przywołuje nazwę rośliny.

- To nagietek!

- Zgadza się! – Arthur, podobnie jak Matthew, uśmiecha się radośnie i czochra chłopcu włosy.

Odwracają się, kiedy woła ich Francis, i Matthew zapomina o nagietku, bo obiad jest gotowy, i biegnie do drzwi tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalają mu na to jego krótkie nogi. Papa łapie go przy schodach, żeby się nie potknął i nie przewrócił.

- Nakryj do stołu – mówi papa i Matthew – tym razem ostrożniej – biegnie do kuchni.

- Dalej mnie zadziwia, jak wiele on jest w stanie zapamiętać w przeciągu jednego dnia – oznajmia Arthur zza pleców Francisa i wchodzi do środka, ręce owija luźno wokół jego bioder, a brodę opiera na jego ramieniu. – Myślę, że niedługo będę mógł zacząć uczyć go o ziołach leczniczych, o rumianku, babce lancetowatej i tak dalej. Jest takim mądrym chłopcem.

Francis śmieje się cicho i na ślepo wyciąga dłoń, by odnaleźć policzek Arthura; obaj mężczyźni przyglądają się, jak Matthew krząta się wokół stołu, przygotowując nakrycia dla trzech osób.

- _Naszym_ mądrym chłopcem.


End file.
